


Interested

by NanamiHoro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And more violent than some ghouls, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, English isn´t my native language, Eto knows everything about everyone, Fighting, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I´m terrible at writing fights, Jealous Tatara, M/M, Noro is just Noro, Pissed off Ayato, Reader-Insert, Reader-kun is crazy, Tatara needs more love, and at writing in general, my first fanfic in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiHoro/pseuds/NanamiHoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara always despised humans until one day, he found himself interested in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Satsujinki* - killer  
> Shokujinki** - or Jikininki, human eating spirit

Tatara has always been calm and cold individual willing even to sacrifice his own underlings. He was calculating and cunning, as expected from someone who was one of the leaders of Aogiri Tree. He was ghoul and he was despising humans. Until that day he found himself _interested_ in one.

It happened during one of these cold late-autumn nights. Tatara was lying in his covers and slightly snoring, his mask next to him (despite what other Aogiri members thought, he wasn´t sleeping with his mask on nor he was eating with it, he wasn´t Noro), when he heard ruckus in the base. He sighed in annoyance. He finally wanted to relax a little and this had to happen. Putting his mask on, he stepped from his room only to be greeted by Noros´ huge figure. As always, the giant didn´t utter a single world and followed Tatara right to the source of the ruckus. As the noise was becoming stronger and stronger the slight scent hit his nose as they reached the source. Even though the scent of blood was mostly coming from ghouls, there was one different. Sweet and appealing aroma of human blood almost lost in the stench of ghoul one. Among members of Aogiri Tree was standing a solitary figure and there was no doubt it was that human from whom the sweet smell was coming from. The human was male. He was wearing ragged jeans and black hoodie but what surprised Tatara was something completely different than fact that there was human in the middle of a ghoul nest. Well, it surprised him too but not as much as the fact that this human was holding Quinque sword in one hand and gun (undoubtedly with Q bullets in it) in other. But what was the most notable thing was a mask the human was wearing, depicting a cat face with a large grin.

“Cheshire cat...” Eto smiled through her bandaged face, which most of the Aogiri members found creepy most of the time. Tatara looked from human to his fellow ghoul sitting on the debris.

“What exactly is happening here?” he asked coldly, observing the human once again.

“As you can see,” Eto started to watch the fight again “there´s a human fighting ghouls. And he seems to enjoy it quite a lot. Also...” female ghoul paused and looked up at Tatara, amused sparks presented in her eyes “... he seems to be on pair with them.”

“An investigator?” the ghoul asked, gaining slight _interest_ in happenings before him.

“I don´t think so.” Eto started to swing her legs in midair, light chuckle escaping her lips. “Tatara-san, have you heard about these murders that were happening in Tokyo recently?” she asked suddenly, clear amusement in her voice. Tatara nodded, of course he have. In fact, there was no person in whole Tokyo who haven´t heard about it. At this time, nobody in TV was talking about anything else, putting the ghoul cases aside. Actually, it was kind of simple. Some time ago, a random passer-by found a murdered person in 21st ward and at first police thought it might be doing of ghoul but later investigation revealed it was normal murder. And at that time, another dead body was found, this time in 20th ward. And then another one, and another. Until now, 5 bodies have been found, one in 21st ward, one in 20th, two in 13th and the last one in 11th ward. The last body was a bit different though, it was missing part of leg which the culprit probably took as souvenir. The murderer was nicknamed Satsujinki* at first, but after the corpse from 11th ward was found, the public changed it to Shokujinki**.

“Do you think it´s him?” Tatara asked with his eyes still on the fighting and laughing human. Eto nodded.

“Ayato-kun went to the place of the last murder and took a close look around. He said that scent on the crime scene was the same as this human.” Eto stated, while Tatara and Noro (oops, I´ve totally forgotten about him) listened to her with eyes still fixed on the so called Shokujinki.

“Just die already you bastard!” Ayato yelled at human in rage, his kakugan activated and kagune coming from his shoulder blades. From his posture was obvious he was pissed off. And some of his underlings were nearly pissing themselves from fear. When Ayato was like this, shit was about to happen. Though it wasn´t as bad as pissed Tatara.

“Don´t wanna!” Shokujinki let out a maniacal laugh which was giving impression that his grin was exactly the same as the one on his mask. When Ayato attacked him with crystallised shards of his ukaku he stabbed the quinque to the ground and jumped, balancing in air and using the doves´ weapon as support while shooting at young ghoul with his gun. Ayato protected himself with his kagune and got away without scratch, while the human received few hits to his arm, with few shards sticking from his wounds. He didn´t seem to mind that as he landed back to the ground, watching his injured arm and muttering _how pretty_ again and again, with nobody sure whether he meant crystals from young Kirishimas´ kagune or his own exposed flesh. Probably both. He suddenly burst into maniacal laugher and took off his mask, revealing a face of young man in his early twenties, or maybe late teens as he was pointing his quinque at ghouls surrounding him. “Is this everything you´ve got? C´mon, hurt me some more! This is so much better than killing lousy humans!” As he was laughing, Tatara took a close look at him. Young man, he thought he might be about twenty years old, with (H/C) hair framing his face covered with bruises and (E/C) eyes beaming with mad excitement. Giving each and every ghoul around a look he stopped his gaze on Tataras´ figure. At first, he was just gazing at the ghoul but after few seconds he started to charge towards him. Tatara didn´t even flinch, even if that human stabbed him with his quinque it wouldn´t cause him that much damage to not being able to pierce him with bare hands. When Shokujinki was reaching to Aogiri higher-ups, slaughtering some of their underlings, he suddenly stopped, just few meters before them. When wide grin spread across his lips, he pointed at Tatara with his quinque.

“Hey, that mask´s pretty cool! Where did ya get it from?” OK, he didn´t expect this. He thought that human will try to stab him or something, but not this. He noticed that Ayato´s starring at them with his mouth open, so were other ghouls whose faces weren´t hidden behind their masks. Few seconds passed when he realised that his own mouth was slightly open under his metallic mask.

“I thought you were _interesting._ ” Eto spoke, smile visible through her bandages. _Interesting_? Maybe. But definitely with no self-preservation.

“Hm?” Shokujinki looked at the female with somewhat puzzled expression when she jumped down from the debris she was sitting at. Tatara was surprised, at least a little, too. What was coming through Noros´ mind nobody really knew but well, when they did? In a moment, Eto closed the distance between her and the human, reaching out her hand to him. “Pleased to meet you, Shokujinki-kun.” She said kindly (what exactly means “kindly” for her?) while shaking hands with the human murderer.

“Naah, you guys call me like that too?” he pouted slightly, not letting go from female ghouls´ hand “Call me (F/N). My name is (L/N) (F/N). I´m 21 years old and my hobby is murdering shitty people like my pop!” Another smile formed on Eto´s lips.

“Tatara-sa~n” she mused and Tatara noticed sparkles in her eyes yet again.

“Don´t you think he would be useful for us?” yeah, he was thinking the same. In fact, he dared to say he started to gain some kind of _interest_ in this human, (F/N). Tatara didn´t know when was the last time he was so interested in something.

* * *

That happened three weeks ago and despite (F/N) was a human inside of a ghoul nest, he fitted there even more than some ghouls themselves. Not only that, he get on surprisingly well with some of them, like Eto, Naki, Noro (thought it was probably because he never talked so (F/N) didn´t need to shut up) or even Tatara himself. And that bothered Tatara. Not that he get on well with (F/N), but that others did.

“Tatara-san, don´t you think you are a little _possessive_?” the white-haired ghoul could clearly see the all-knowing smile behind female ghouls´ bandages. He? Possessive over human? And on top of that, this nerve wracking, never shutting his mouth, psychotic asshole? Well...

“I´d rather said _interested_ than possessive.” The male mumbled calmly, but Eto noticed slight twitch of his eyebrow when answering her question. Sure, it was just interest. Eto also gained a new interest. It was about one, sole human in Aogiri Tree hideout and his relationship with one of it´s leaders.

“I think Shokujinki-kun is coming back from mission with Naki.” She gave him another half-hidden smile and disappeared in the dark. Tatara furrowed his brows. He smelled blood. Human blood. (F/N)s´ blood. After few another moments he saw Shokujinki and Naki. Both of them were laughing like crazy. The human was bleeding from his arm and Tatara was sure this wasn´t caused by weapon. He was bitten by someone. The white-haired ghoul didn´t know how or why but he found himself boiling with rage.

_Don´t you think you are a little possessive?_

In another moment, he grabbed (F/N)´s uninjured arm and dragged him somewhere, he wasn´t sure himself where, just somewhere else than place he spotted his injured arm, somewhere else from puzzled Naki, somewhere, somewhere. His mind got completely blank and he was brought back to his senses by familiar voice.

“Oi, what´s up with you?” (F/N)´s bright eyes, at this very moment looking as innocent as child, with intoxicating smell of his blood leaking from his wound.

“You´ve got these weird ghoul eyes you know?” he didn´t. Was he out of control of his emotions so much that his kakugan activated without him noticing?

“Is that so?” he didn´t mind. Right now, he really didn´t. Tataras´ only concern at this moment was fact that someone has taken a bite of (F/N)´s flash. Someone else than _him_. Just why the hell was he so upset about it? He didn´t understand. He didn´t understand why he didn´t kill this human when he saw him for the first time. He didn´t understand why was he keeping him in Aogiri. He didn´t understand, he didn´t understand, he didn´t understand.

A laugh. (F/N) was laughing with his typical, maniacal laugher, with Tataras´ hand squeezing his neck, ignoring lack of oxygen it was causing.

“How did this happened?” the masked man growled, looking at other male´s bleeding arm.

“This?” (F/N) smirked “You know, we´ve just killed some doves and then Naki said “I wonder how human cannibal tastes like?” so I gave him a try.”

“Have you lost your self-preservation?” the ghoul asked, slightly loosening his grip on other´s neck.

“Self-preservation?” the human asked, maniacal smile dancing on his lips. “I don´t remember I ever had something like that oh wait...” another grin “Maybe I have! Before I killed my sorry excuse of father with his own damned quinque! And it was so much fun I wanted to do it again, and again and then humans started to get boring. But you guys interrupted my fight with Aya-chan and I didn´t have a chance to try killing a ghoul. But you know what?” Shokujinki asked with sinister sparkles in his eyes. “Killing Investigators like my dad is fun too, so I don´t really mind!”

Hearing that, Tatara smirked behind his mask. He still had no idea what were his feelings towards this human but he interested him more than enough to keep him in Aogiri at all costs. His mentality was completely different than that of normal human, he was more like ghoul, more like him. What would happen if he was turned into one? This question definitely brought Tatara´s _interest_ to the whole new level and in some far corner of his subconsciousness was echoing Eto´s words.

_Don´t you think you are a little possessive?_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here I go. This is basically my first fanfic written in English and please, consider the fact that I don´t write that often in general, OK? :D  
> I previously posted this fic on my deviantart, but that was some time ago and so far, it´s my only reader-insert story. For now >:D


End file.
